My best friend lover?
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC][SxS][School setting] Her best friend, his best friend. Can these two polar opposites connect? Or is it all up to there best friends? Slight hints of AxS and SxC [slight lemon]
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story. For some strange reason I have been getting into CxS fics. Scary. But yeah I wanted to do something that stayed within my normal AxC mode but had slight hints of CxS in it.

You may also ask: "Who is 'AxS'?" Well that would be Athrun and Stellar. I was thinking about using Luna but I really like SxS so I'm using them. So I hope I don't confuse people too much with this. XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny. I never will and I don't care if I do. The ashow is already over. XP And I do not own the song in this chapter as well. It is from a show called 'Mermid Melody' Called Star Jewel. It's a good song too!

Anyways enjoy the Fanfic.

* * *

My best friend. He is smart and is good at sports. Can always make me smile and has a great smile. Not that he shows it to anyone. Just me. He has a bad temper and can be a pain in the ass at some points but really he's a great guy. But now it's our turn at bat. Were going to High school now. I can't be thinking about trivial things like that. Perfect. 

Cagalli Yula Attha, popular, smart, pretty, tough, and tomboy-ish. She always has the highest marks, close to her brother Kira at Orb middle. She had put up a front though. The perfect student act was just that, an act. She was really a spoiled brat who loved sweets and had the need to be at the top of the school list. She always got a shudder of pleasure from the praise she gets. She loves the attention. She also has a band that is barely starting out. And a part of a track team.

Her best friend had figured her out though. She had never had someone so close then him. His black locks framing his cherubic face. Fiery red eyes showing the power in his small figure. A temper to match those eyes and a sweet hard behind most of the boasting he put up.

**)--69--00--69--(**

My best friend. She is sweet tempered and has a soft smile. She charms the hearts of many and can save a soul from anything. She sings and dances. She has a sweet heart and wears her emotions on her sleeve. She never takes anyone for granted either. Perfect.

Athrun Zala, popular, smart, hansom, cool, calm and collected. He always gets high marks in his classes. He always has the top marks as well. At his school: Minerva middle. He and his friends play the piano and only do things worth studding. For fun they watch movies but that's about it.

His best friend is a bit outlandish. She wears Long skirts and had short blond hair. She has her times of being known as "the dumb blond" but doesn't let that get to her. He doesn't care either. She is pretty and has soft pink eyes. He could almost say he could have loved her. She was soft and sweet. He didn't care about anyone else more.

**)--69--00--69--(**

"So Cagalli did you get into that school you wanted?" Shinn asked as they both skated home. It was late and the sun had already set. With Cagalli working so hard and Shinn with practice for the soccer team both of them had to stay late. Cagalli would never let someone else see her in skates. She was a track star and model student. She didn't need skates.

Shinn didn't mind that she did though. Shinn didn't need them either. But both of them didn't mind. They had each other. Cagalli didn't care either. "So Cagalli?" Shinn started. "Yeah?" Cagalli asked skating backwards. "Write anything new while you waited for me?" Shinn asked fixing his bag with his things from soccer on his back. "Yeah actually I did." Cagalli said smiling.

"Can I get a taste?" Shinn asked smiling. "Why?" Cagalli asked with a pout. "What the great Cagalli Yula Attha isn't proud enough to share her voice with me?" Shinn asked with a sly smile. "Oh I got a song!" Cagalli said and clutched her hands over her heart as they stopped near the park where they normally spilt at.

_Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru _

Cagalli sang with her eyes closed. Shinn smiled at his best friend.

_Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa  
Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta _

People stopped to listen to Cagalli and song people even laid down money.

_Nakushita mono wo sagashiteru kokoro ga setsunai  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song for You! _

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru

Shinn and the others began to clap along with Cagalli as she sang and started to twirl a bit. Which was hard on her skates.

_Kokoro wo hiraita toki nanika ga hajiketa  
Hitori de koko made kita kedo kitto tsuyogatteta ne _

Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You!

Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa  
Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite  
Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA  
Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara kisetsu ga megutta  
Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete utaitsudzukeru Song For You! _

Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara  
Onaji inochi wo mata ikitai  
Meguriaeru subete no mono ga  
Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinj-

The music suddenly stopped as Cagalli had been quickly pulled away. "Cagalli!" Shinn shouted and others gasped. "Cagalli! Where did you go?" Shinn shouted gliding around the crowd of evening goers who were stopped by the performance. Shinn began to panic but then saw a glimpse of blond. He soon followed after it.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Athrun was waiting by the school gate. He was waiting for Stellar once again. "Hiya Athrun!" Stellar's voice called as she ran with her bag failing in her hand. Athrun was about to say hi back when Stellar fell flat on her face. "Are you okay Stellar?" Athrun asked knelling down by her side as she sat up. "Yes Athrun. Stellar is fine." Stellar said softly rubbing her head.

It was late because Stellar had her dance practice. Athrun had waited for her though. The two started walking and saw two teens there age skating down the opposite road, laughing. "She can sing…" Stellar said softly watching the blond on skates, going backwards and stop at the corner. "What do you mean?" Athrun asked confused.

Before he could say anything Stellar went running to the girl. A crowd gathered and all Athrun could see was a swinging, twirling, singing blond head. "Stellar…" Athrun said in a sigh grabbing hold the of the blond's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" shouted the blond and Athrun stopped short. This wasn't his Stellar. Athrun turned to see a girl with amber eyes and blond hair. She was wearing her school uniform, a black top, short sleeved, with a red neck tie. And a short mini, black, skirt. "I said hands off!" she shouted shoving her arm away from the guy.

"Look I'm sorry. I just thought you where a friend of mine." Athrun said looking away from the girl. "Fine. Whatever." Cagalli muttered and turned to find Shinn.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Shinn wondered around a bit before spotting Cagalli. She looked pissed. "Cagalli?" Shinn called. "What!" she snapped. "Cagalli. Your out in public." Shinn whispered into her ear as people stared to stop at the couple. Cagalli blinked and then gasped. "Right sorry Shinn." Cagalli said pulling some hair back behind her ear and cleared her throat as the two started for Cagalli's house.

"So are you going for that smart school?" Shinn asked a bit pissed off. "Well yeah. I planned to. I gotta start studying for the entrance exam though." Cagalli said looking at Shinn. "Why?" he asked confused, "it's 2 weeks away." Cagalli only looked at the ground. "I have to pass this entrance exam. You know that Shinn." Cagalli said softly. "Yeah I know. Your parents what you and Kira to go to the same school and they don't have enough money to pay yours out because they paid Kira all the way through middle school, a privet school." Shinn said thinking.

"Yeah. So I get in with this test then I can show them that I am just as good as Kira." Cagalli said looking at Shinn with a smile. "That's up to you Cagalli. I will try my hardest to get in there with you." Shinn said smiling as they stopped in front of Cagalli's house. "Thanks Shinn." Cagalli said giving him a little hug. "See ya tomorrow then." Cagalli waved and zigzagged her way up to her porch. "G' night!" she called waving as she dropped off her skates on the deck and turned the knob. Shinn waved back and sighed.

"I do…I do love you Cagalli…" Shinn whispered before taking off into the night.

**)--69--00--69--(**

It was now 5 weeks from then. The results of the test are about to come out any minute…

Cagalli stared blankly at the paper. Posted there on the wall for the whole world to see. There is was. Number …2.

There she was number 2. "I can't believe this!" Cagalli shouted in her head. Shinn who had been looking for his name found it in the 6th place. "So Cagalli. You made second place on the test. That's great." Shinn said patting her back.

"Let's see, 10th is Stellar Loussier, 9th is Shiho Hahnenfuss, 8th Dearka Elsman, 7th Miriallia Haww, 6th me, 5th Yzak Joule, 4th Kira Yamato, 3rd Lacus Clyne, 2nd place you, and then first is Athrun Zala." Shinn said reading the list of the names. A dark blue flare surrounded Cagalli.

"Umm Cagalli…?" Shinn asked careful not to piss her off more. The flare seemed to clam down and go down to a lone simmer. "Are you okay?" Shinn asked tapping her shoulder. "I'm fine!" she snapped and turned on her heels. "Cagalli…" Shinn mumbled and followed after her.

Shinn caught her hand and stopped her from moving. "Cagalli, you suck at lying. I know your mad." Shinn said smiling. Cagalli pouted and crossed her arms. "Why are you so mad?" Shinn asked. "Shinn! They only pick the top ten for that school! If that! The top score always gets in! I didn't make top score! I'll never make it!" Cagalli shouted turning on her heels once again and stalked off. Shinn ran after her once again.

"Come on Cagalli. You beat Kira. I'm sure that you'll get in. And you have me. If they chose the top 10 students then you got me okay." Shinn said grabbing her hands again and making her turn to look into his eyes. "Yeah…I guess." Cagalli mumbled.

"You guess?" Shinn asked shocked, "I'm hurt!" Shinn looked away with a fake cry. Cagalli began to laugh. "I get it. I understand." Cagalli said smiling. "You always know how to cheer me up." Cagalli said as the "couple" walked off.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Athrun looked at the scores and sighed. Number one again… He didn't really care. He was happy to see Stellar on the list though. "Athrun! Stellar has a chance!" Stellar called happily jumping up and down. "I see." Athrun said smiling.

When a hand touched his shoulder and he found Kira. "Man dude. My sister is going to hate you." Kira said with a laugh. Athrun blinked but then saw the girl Kira was referring too.

Athrun saw the same girl from before. But she was happily playing with a guys hands. There was something there that Athrun couldn't tell, but he knew he hated what he was seeing. Athrun brushed it of and turned back to Stellar who was talking about how much fun she is going to have in the dance program at there new school.

* * *

So now what's going to happen? Athrun loves Stellar, and Shinn loves Cagalli. The girls have no clue. How can I ever make this fanfic better?

Coming up on the next "My best friend...love"

_"I want to srush him!"_

_"Can you ever! Could you ever say those words to me?"_

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Just say you will, please..."_

So that is going up, Oh what is Cagalli going to do? (Been watching too much Kare Kano. XP)


	2. Chapter 2: My love is

Back with another chapter so soon! I know it's fast but I guess I am rushing this story. XD But I don't care. If you noticed I cahnged it to M, because there is the final chapter already written, a lemon. Because I have a dirty mind and I don't care anymore. XD

Disclamier: I don't own GSD, or any songs in this chapter.

* * *

Cagalli walked down the halls of her new school. Her uniform was very much like last years. All but the fact that it had a blue tie instead of a red one. But it was all black. Girls with the same uniform on littered the grounds of the school, not daring to enter. Males dressed in button up shirts and black pants tried picking up girls or hanging in there gangs. 

Cagalli didn't mind as she headed for the door. She always did. It was out of habit is guessed. But if there was one thing she never wanted to see again was the blue haired man who beat her. She who hate to see that first thing in the morning…

"Oh good morning Ms. Attha." greeted Athrun. 'DAMMIT!' Cagalli shouted in her head, but her mask of being perfect was not going to break over Athrun Zala, oh no! "Good morning Zala-kun." Cagalli greeted closing her eyes and smiling.

"Your always here so early…"Athrun commented as Cagalli sat down in her seat behind Athrun. "Well yes. I use to work for my teachers before class in middle school…" Cagalli said searching her bag for something. "I see. That's very kind of you." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli looked up at him and smiled as well.

Cagalli then noticed the slight blush on Athrun's face. 'Why is he blushing?' Cagalli wondered. But went back to her bag. "What are you looking for?" Athrun asked looking over her bag at all of Cagalli's folders. "Just my sheet music from my band…" Cagalli said softly flipping through one of her folders.

"You have a band?" Athrun asked shocked. "Sure I do. Along with Shinn." Cagalli said finally pulling the sheet music. "Shinn? Shinn Asuka?" Athrun asked, that name giving him a sour taste in his mouth. "I heard he would beat people up at his school." Athrun said thinking about the rumor remembering the gruff looking boy who would sit in the back of the class looking pissed most of the time.

"Only because they would pick on me. Shinn is my best friend." Cagalli said looking at the music she pulled out of her bag. "Who would pick on you though? Your so smart and talented. I heard you were on the track team, got them to the all stars. And you got top scores." Athrun stated remembering what others told him about Cagalli.

"Success can't make up for lack of friendship." Cagalli said softly. Athrun's eyes widened. "He's my only friend. All the others were too, I don't know. Scared or something of me. Maybe because I was here and my brother was at a private school." Cagalli mumbled as she thought. "Your brother? Kira?" Athrun asked knowing too well about his best friend who never talked much about his sister.

"Yeah. I was always smarter then Kira but my parents put him in the private school, not me. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that I was smarter." Cagalli mumbled. "Why?" Athrun asked confused. "Because, I'm a girl. And boys are smarter and better and-" Cagalli said shaking her head more to think of things. "No! where not." Athrun argued. Cagalli looked a bit taken aback. Athrun was always quite. He never talked like this before. Well as far as she knew.

Athrun gasped and turned back around. "Sorry…" he said softly. "Don't worry. Just forgot what I said too." Cagalli said softly. Athrun couldn't see it but Cagalli was smiling. And Cagalli couldn't see it but Athrun was smiling.

The door suddenly slammed open and both people turned to see Shinn standing in the door way. Looking pissed as normal. "I still don't know how you made it in this school…" Athrun murmured. "I heard that!" Shinn retorted as students entered the class and sat down for class. Cagalli only smiled as Athrun snickered to his other side away from Shinn.

Cagalli blinked as she saw him for the first time, the morning sunlight gracing his face and making it shine in the sunlight. 'When he smiles…' Cagalli thought, a blush on her face though she didn't know it. Shinn who did notice this slammed his hands on her desk snapping Cagalli back to life. "Spacing out again?" Shinn asked lazily. Cagalli only smiled and nodded opening her book and took out her class work. 'Athrun Zala: enemy number one.' Shinn thought.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Stellar hummed to herself as she entered the lunch room. She spotted the normal "gang" and header for them. "Good afternoon everyone!" Stellar called placing her self down beside Kira and Lacus. Yzak Dearka and Milly sat in the other side while Shiho and Athrun were leaning on a tree not too far away.

"So Stellar….how do you like it here?" Lacus questioned her. "Yes!" Stellar said happily. "What about you Athrun?" Stellar asked but noticed Athrun wasn't even paying attention to them. His eyes were set on a blond who happened to be running track at the moment. The others turned to see the track runner too.

"Oh hey! That's Cagalli!" Kira said happily. "Let's go say hi!" Kira said grabbing Lacus's hand to follow him. The rest followed as they watched Cagalli round the bend to were they where standing leaning on the fence.

"Cagalli! Hey Cagalli!" Kira called as Cagalli slowed down and stopped to where Kira and his friends were. "Yo." Cagalli greeted. "Hey Cagalli. These are my friends. Milly, Shiho, Dearka, Yzak, Stellar, Athrun, and Lacus." Kira said quickly. "Wait! What?" Cagalli asked confused. "Let me do it." Athrun said smiling.

"My name is Athrun Zala. I know we are in class together but I really never introduced myself properly." Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand and kissing it. Cagalli blushed a deep red. "I'm all sweaty. I'm sorry." Cagalli said pulling her hand away from Athrun's.

"It's okay. I'm on the soccer team. I know." Athrun said smiling. "Hi! I'm Milly!" said a burnet with blue-green eyes. "I'm Lacus." the pink hair girl stated. "And I'm Shiho." the other burnet said with a wave.

"Shiho? Like Shiho Hahnenfuss, Shiho?" Cagalli asked her face lighting up. "Yeah." Shiho said confused. "Oh sorry I just remember racing you not too long ago." Cagalli said smiling. "Oh yeah. I remember now. You beat me by half a second." Shiho said smiling. Cagalli nodded.

"I'm Yzak." the sliver haired boy said looking away. "Yo! I'm Dearka!" greeted a blond with tan skin. "And I'm Stellar!" Stellar said happily, the blond with pink eyes. "We look alike!" Stellar said happily walking over to Cagalli. "I see." Cagalli said feeling like she was talking to a five year old.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Shinn saw Athrun running down the field. They were on the same soccer team. Shinn hated it. Cagalli was watching Athrun move across the field as well. Shinn saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. Cagalli had a weird look on her face. "I want to crush him!" Shinn mumbled from the bench. The game was now over and people were starting to leave.

Shinn looked back at Cagalli who was tapping her foot on the seat on front of her and her head bobbed a bit. Shinn smiled as he could tell she was thinking about a song she was singing in her head. Shinn stood to walk over to her but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Athrun stop in front of her and smile.

"What are you thinking?" he asked smiling. "Just about a song." Cagalli smiled back. "Really what song?" Lacus asked happily. "Oh well Legend of a mermaid from a show." Cagalli said blushing. "Oh my goodness! I love that song!" Lacus said happily. Lacus placed her hands together over her heart and began to sing.

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta _

Cagalli blinked as she hear Lacus. She was way better then Cagalli. "Go on Cagalli join in." Kira urged, who he had walked over. Cagalli only blushed but began to sing.

_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi _

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Shinn who had been standing far away looked pissed as Cagalli and Lacus sang the song Cagalli would only sing for him. Shinn also noticed a sad looking blond. "Hey!" Shinn called walking over to her. "Oh yes?" the blond asked. "Why do you look so lonely?" Shinn asked. "Well, Athrun-kun. He would only ask me to do this kind of stuff. He hasn't asked me to dance for him in a while. It's just sad." the blond said softly shifting her weight here and there.

"What's your name?" Shinn asked. "Stellar. Stellar's name is Stellar." the blond known as Stellar, said. "Well duh. Hi Stellar. My name is Shinn." Shinn said and put his hand out for a shake. Stellar only looked at his hand confused. "What do you wish for?" she asked after a minute. "Huh? Oh nothing…" Shinn said looking away from Stellar with a blush.

Stellar saw his red cheeks and smiled.

"Shinn-kun is blushing!" Stellar teased smiling. Shinn blushed deeper and turned away. "I don't have to deal with this!" he said walking more. He stopped as a hand was placed over the hand that his bag was slung over. Shinn looked back and saw a sad looking Stellar. "Can Stellar come with you?" Stellar asked, "Can Stellar go with Shinn-kun?"

Shinn only blinked and looked back at Cagalli who was blushing from all the attention they had gathered from singing. Athrun sitting next to her smiling. Shinn became pissed again. "Sure. It's Shinn though. Not Shinn-kun!" Shinn said as he started walking down the street. Stellar's face smiled happily as she followed behind Shinn. "Right Stellar will remember, Shinn-kun!" Stellar said happily. "Oppos!" she said using a hand to cover her mouth. Shinn sighed. 'This was going to take a while…' he thought sighing.

**)--69--00--69--(**

The crowd had finally cleared as Kira walked Lacus home and the others went of for pizza for the victory in the soccer game. That only left Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli looked a bit disappointed. "What wrong?" Athrun asked seeing her face. "Shinn, he left." Cagalli said softly. Athrun looked around and didn't see Stellar anywhere as well. "It looks like Stellar left as well." Athrun said.

"So are you hungry? We can go out and eat. I'll buy." Athrun tempted smiling grabbing Cagalli's hand. Cagalli blushed. "Okay how about a quick smoothie?" Cagalli asked shyly. Athrun smile and nodded. "Right away." Athrun said as he lead them both to the nearest smoothie stand.

Cagalli looked around at the couples around. Many shapes, smells, and sizes. She couldn't help but feel weird though, with Athrun holding her hand in all.

Suddenly his grip tightened. Cagalli didn't mind at first but then it started to hurt. "Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled as her eyes winced a bit. Athrun turned with a pissed look on his face. "You're…you're hurting me…" Cagalli mumbled as she couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Athrun's eyes widened and let go of her hand. She quickly pulled it back herself and rubbed it. "Cagalli. I'm sorry." Athrun mumbled. "Why are you so mad?" Cagalli asked confused. Athrun just pointed at a pizza place. Cagalli followed his finger and then she saw Shinn and Stellar chatting happily and even laughing. 'Shinn would never open up so fast…' Cagalli thought.

"Scary how we are going to lose our best friends." Athrun said in a smug way. He had other friends now. And he had Cagalli. That was all he needed. 'But what about her…?' Athrun wondered and looked back at Cagalli. Her face had dropped, her perfect mask fell and cracked open on the ground. He looked as if she was going to cry, while she was still rubbing her hand.

"I gotta go. I…I left my, my sheet music…I have to…go" Cagalli mumbled and ran off back to the school. Athrun wasn't happy at all. She had dropped her back, it opened up and papers spilled out. Athrun bent down to pick them up and saw two things that caught his eye. One was her sheet music. The other one would be the picture of her and Shinn from middle school. She was leaning back on back on Shinn, He was leaning over and she had her feet up in the air. Athrun smiled at the picture. He looked back at the window and saw Stellar plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Cagalli…" Athrun mumbled and ran after Cagalli.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Athrun entered the only class the had lights on still and saw Cagalli hunched over the desk, her homework done and now she was doing random problems in her notebook. "Cagalli…" Athrun mumbled. "Go away…" she said getting mad. "Could you ever say the words you wanted him to hear? Or you were to scared?" Athrun asked throwing the picture on her desk.

"I-I don't know." Cagalli mumbled. "Just say it…" Athrun said softly.

* * *

Well the next chapter is going to be fun. I will tie up more relations up int the next chapter. But I'm tired now. So I'm going to leave it like this. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome my love

I'm back with another chapter. And those waiting more chapters of Golden Orb, there coming soon. I've been writing it during school. I have 3 more chpaters done. :) So I just have to type it. But yeah. So here is the next chapter.

I don't own the characters. Done!

* * *

"You wanted to hear him say it don't you?" Athrun questioned. Cagalli couldn't face him. "What if I did?" she questioned still not looking at him. "Would you mind if I took Stellar then?" Athrun questioned. "Why would I care?" Cagalli asked looking away from any sights of Athrun. 

"Because Shinn wouldn't be happy. And isn't that part of your concern as his best friend?" Athrun questioned walking towards her. "Well what about you?" Cagalli asked facing him. "You want Stellar to be happy. She is happy when she is with anyone. Not just you." Cagalli said looking into his eyes. "What are you trying to say?" Athrun asked in a testy manner. "You know I'm trying to say. She doesn't care." Cagalli said with a smirk.

"Gosh can't you see that I'm in love with her! I love her! I love Stellar!" Athrun shouted at Cagalli. Cagalli who was not phased by his screaming. "I don't care what you think! She needs to be with me!" Athrun shouted more.

"It's more like you need her. You need her because she is someone who would listen. But you can open up to anyone!" Cagalli shouted back. "And what about you! Huh! You don't have anyone left either! If Shinn is off with Stellar then your left alone!" Athrun shouted.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter what I do. It's not like you care." Cagalli said turning away from Athrun. "If your mad then tell me! I told you I was mad okay!" Athrun shouted holding onto Cagalli's shoulder.

"I'm not mad…" Cagalli growled. "Yes you are…" Athrun said not letting go. "I said I was fine!" Cagalli shouted and slapped Athrun's cheek.

Athrun shocked, cupped his cheek. Cagalli looked back at him a bit scared. "I'm just so tried of being alone!" Cagalli shouted and ran out of the class room door.

'I hate this! Now I can't even keep Shinn!' Cagalli thought running down the hall. 'It's over now.' she thought as she ran down the long hall. Soon she heard someone running behind her. She turned her head to see Athrun chasing her. "Why are you following me?" Cagalli asked turning back to look where she was running. "Because I can!" Athrun shouted and grabbed her wrist.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Shinn was looking outside the window of the pizza place. "What's wrong Shinn? Did Stellar do bad?" Stellar asked concerned grabbing his hands which laid on the table. "Huh? No. I just want to go and see if Cagalli is still back at school. Would you like to come?" Shinn asked

Stellar's face brighten and she nodded. "Athrun-kun likes to stay late too." Stellar added standing. "I see." Shinn said in a testy manner. "Shinn-kun, Stellar would love it if you and Athrun-kun would get along." Stellar said taking hold of his hand. Shinn blinked at her and then blushed looking away. "Whatever" he muttered and they started for the school.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Both fell on the ground, Athrun on top. "Oww." Cagalli moaned holding her head. She opened her eyes and saw that Athrun had his body held up above her own, his arms beside her face and his waist shifter to the left side of her. But none the less he was still over her.

Cagalli blushed as her skirt was flared up more then normal, showing the lower half of her tone upper legs. Her arms were held up as they were placed there by Athrun. Both couldn't move. Maybe still in shock or surprise but there they stayed. But they didn't hear the footsteps.

They hear gasps and Cagalli turned to see Shinn and Stellar. "Crap…" she muttered. That's when Athrun saw Stellar standing there as well as Shinn. Shinn who was pissed quickly threw Athrun off of Cagalli and pulled Cagalli into his arms. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Shinn warned shouting. Athrun who had knocked his head against the wall rubbed it as Stellar walked towards Shinn as well.

Did she hate to see Athrun with Cagalli. Or was it that she didn't like that she didn't like to see Shinn and Athrun together? Stellar didn't know. But she didn't want to leave Shinn alone.

Cagalli on the other hand felt bad for Athrun but didn't care that much because she had Shinn holding her now. She smiled and cuddled close to Shinn's well toned chest. Stellar saw this and frowned. So did Athrun when he saw Cagalli looked back at him with a bit of a glare.

"I didn't do anything. She was running away and I tried to catch her. I did nothing. You believe me don't you Stellar?" Athrun pleaded looking at his best friend, love. Stellar only shook her head an buried it in Shinn's shoulder from behind him.

Athrun looked heart broken. He was crushed. Cagalli didn't hold an emotion on her face. She felt bad though.

**)--69--00--69--(**

"So they left you in the hallway?" Lacus asked taking a bite of her pocky. "Yeah." Athrun said looking over to the track field and seeing Cagalli running with Shinn and Stellar talking about things in the stands. Then Athrun noticed Cagalli came running over to them.

She panted for breath as she stopped behind the tree. "What are you doing?" Athrun asked as Cagalli peeked from behind the tree. "Good he didn't notice." Cagalli sighed. "Hello! A confused guy trying to talk with you here!" Athrun shouted getting mad. He had every right to be mad at her in the first place but it wasn't like the honor student of Athrun's standards.

"That stupid idiot isn't leaving me alone." Cagalli muttered into the tree as Shinn noticed Cagalli was gone and him and Stellar started looking for her. "I wonder why." Athrun said sarcastically. Cagalli frowned towards him. "Now now. Why won't Shinn leave you alone?" Lacus asked, "Just because of yesterday? Well that doesn't give him a right to control your life. He isn't even your boyfriend. Right?"

Cagalli only nodded. "With him acting so freaky is driving me crazy." Cagalli muttered. Athrun looked at her in a new light. 'Did she ever want Shinn in the first place?' he began to wonder. "Did you even like him?" Milly asked. "No. Not really." Cagalli muttered. "I actually only thought of him as a little brother." Cagalli said looking at Kira. "Even though I have a little brother." Cagalli teased rubbing Kira's hair.

"Cagalli!" Shinn called. "Crap." Cagalli muttered running again. Catch you guys later!" she called with a wave. Athrun and Lacus waved back and Athrun just followed her with his eyes. "Why did you let her go?" Shinn asked as he and Stellar stopped in front of them. "No were. She just left." Kira said simply.

"Fine!" Shinn stated and ran off after her. Stellar just fell on the seat next to Lacus. "Are you having fun chasing after Shinn?" Lacus asked with a giggle. Stellar's cheeks turned a bit pink at that and she cupped them looking the other way. Athrun rolled his eyes and saw as Cagalli was finally caught by Shinn. He wanted to enjoy her pain of losing as much as she enjoyed his so he quietly walked towards the couple.

**)--69--00--69--(**

"Cagalli!" Shinn shouted grabbing her wrist. "What?" he shouted getting mad that Shinn wouldn't leave her alone. "Why are you running away?" he asked. "Because you won't leave me alone!" Cagalli shouted pulling her hand out of his grasp. "But I only did it…" Shinn mumbled. Cagalli only glared at him.

"I did it because I love you!" Shinn shouted grabbing her shoulders. Cagalli's eyes got big as she was pulled into a hug. "You don't love me. You love Stellar. Stay away!" Cagalli shouted trying to break free from his hold. "No Your wrong. I love you!" Shinn shouted. Cagalli still struggled until her emotions made her body start to shudder. Tears came to her eyes.

"No! You! You love Stellar. You would never open up to someone that fast! You've fallen in love!" Cagalli shouted pushing him away. "Cagalli…" Shinn muttered watching her hug her shoulders. "Face it! You don't love me anymore!" Cagalli screamed. "No! I do! Stellar is just…" Shinn mumbled. He couldn't think of her as a friend. Because she wasn't a friend, she was more, but it wasn't love…was it?

"Stay away! You've already broken my heart! I hate you!" Cagalli screamed. Shinn's eyes widened. "Stay away!" Cagalli shouted again falling to her knees. Her legs had fallen from the fact that she was running for so long then she is crying now.

Shinn who had his arms out dropped them. He watched the ground as clouds came over head and covered the once nice clear sky. Small drops of rain splattered the ground. Ensuring rain. So flocks of students went running for cover.

Shinn turned and walked away. Athrun who had seen the whole thing only watched Cagalli fall to her side in the rain. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. He ran to her side. He picked her up bridal style. Cagalli's eyes opened her eyes a bit and noticed the rain drops. Athrun looked down and saw her eyes opened as he was taking her to the clinic. "It always rains at this part of the movie." She said softly before closing her eyes again.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Kira and Lacus who were sitting in class watched the rain fall and wondered where Athrun and Cagalli were. When the door opened all eyes in the class looked at who entered. Athrun walked in an bowed to the teacher. "Sorry Murrue-sempai. Cagalli and I were outside when it was raining and she fainted." Athrun said looking at the teacher. At this Kira's faced turned from a happy one to a shocked yet scared one.

"Okay, Mr. Zala. Where is Ms. Attha?" Murrue asked. "She is still in the clinic." Athrun said as he took his seat. Shinn didn't so anything when he heard this. Stellar continued to work on her paper. Kira was worried. Lacus placed a soft hand on his. "Just ask." she said softly. Kira nodded and raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Yamato?" Murrue asked as she sat down to grade papers.

"May I go and see my sister?" Kira questioned. "Yes." Murrue said filling a pass for him. Kira smiled and grabbed it as he went racing for the nurses office. Lacus could see the smoke from his feet and giggled.

Athrun who was wondering how Lacus could stay with someone so…well like Kira asked her when they had group work.

"Lacus…" he whispered. She looked up from her work and smiled. "Oh hello Athrun. What do you need?" Lacus asked with a smile. "I was wondering…How do you mange to stay with Kira, when he is so…so…Kira!" Athrun asked. Lacus giggled. "I do sometimes wonder myself. It is because Kira is Kira. That I like him." Lacus said putting down her pen.

"Kira has this way of making me feel like nothing else. He can sway my emotions and make me feel the same as him by his mere aura. He is someone special to me." Lacus said closing her eyes and smiled.

"Make you feel like no one else…"Athrun muttered.

"Good morning Zala-kun." Cagalli greeted closing her eyes and smiling.

"_Your always here so early…"Athrun commented as Cagalli sat down in her seat behind Athrun. "Well yes. I use to work for my teachers before class in middle school…" Cagalli said searching her bag for something. "I see. That's very kind of you." Athrun said smiling. Cagalli looked up at him and smiled as well._

"She…makes me feel." Athrun whispered. Lacus blinked but smiled as Kira re-entered the room with a pale Cagalli. "Cagalli why didn't you stay in the clinic. You still look sick?" Lacus asked as she took her seat behind Athrun. "Because Lacus, I have to get to class. I can't miss it." Cagalli stated as she started writing down the lesson and getting to work.

Athrun saw that she was squinting and looked a little dizzy. "She makes me feel…" Athrun said in a whispered tone.

Cagalli held her head trying to catch her breath. "Here." Athrun said flipping open her book. "I don't need your help." Cagalli hissed through her teeth. "Fine. But Your brother thinks so." Athrun said. For once Cagalli couldn't argue. She felt it all get dizzy then she forced her sights on Athrun and everything cleared.

"Just try for now." Athrun said grabbing her hand. Cagalli blushed a bit but looked at her work. "Thanks." she muttered. Athrun heard this and smiled. He kept her working the whole period.

**)--69--00--69--(**

Cagalli was waiting under the main building as it continued to rain. She sighed as she was forced to wait for Kira and Lacus to finish there clubs. Cagalli fidgeted with her hands as she watched the rain fall. "Need some protection from the storm?" a voice called from behind.

Cagalli turned to see who it was. And she saw Athrun. "Hello Athrun." Cagalli said as he walked up to her, a black umbrella in hand. "If I knew it was going to rain today then I would have brought an umbrella." Cagalli muttered as she watched the rain fall. "I see." Athrun muttered. "I'll drop you off." Athrun said with a smile. "That's okay. I'll just wait for Kira and Lacus." Cagalli said with a wave of her hand.

Athrun turned and walked towards Cagalli. She walked back and was pinned against the wall. "Lacus. She told me. That when you find the person you love they make you feel like no other. Now I have come to terms with this…" Athrun said placing his hands on either side of her head. "Stellar…" Cagalli whispered. Athrun shook his head and dipped it down and pulled Cagalli into a lip lock. Cagalli closed her eyes as well and returned it. She didn't know why.

Athrun pulled back for air. "I love you Cagalli." Athrun said softly. He pulled her into a close hug. Cagalli blushed but only wrapped her arms around him as well. Deep down she knew she loved him as well.

* * *

Well I'm currently wirting the next chapter. It has to do with V-day. I'm sorry I couldn't fit it in this one. And when I do update this story it will be late. XD Sorry.

So this the end. Enjoy, Lemon coming soon. XD


End file.
